winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Reaper (ARK: Survival Evolved)
The Reaper is one of the Creatures in the Aberration-DLC of [https://ark.gamepedia.com/ARK_Survival_Evolved ARK: Survival Evolved]. Contents hide *1Basic Info **1.1Dossier **1.2Behavior **1.3Appearance **1.4Drops **1.5Base Stats and Growth *2Combat **2.1General **2.2Strategy **2.3Weaponry **2.4Dangers **2.5Weakness *3Taming **3.1Overview **3.2Impregnation strategies ***3.2.1Tanking With Mounts ****3.2.1.1Rock Drake ****3.2.1.2Spinosaur ****3.2.1.3Reaper King ****3.2.1.4Megalosaurus ****3.2.1.5Basilisk ***3.2.2Trap **3.3Pregnancy **3.4Baby **3.5Post-birth stats *4Utility **4.1Roles **4.2Collectibles *5Spotlight *6Notes/Trivia **6.1Bug *7Gallery *8References Basic Info[edit | edit source] Dossier[edit | edit source] This dossier section is intended to be an exact copy of what the survivor Helena, the author of the dossiers has written. There may be some discrepancies between this text and the in-game creatures. Behavior[edit | edit source] The Reaper is very aggressive and can be found at various areas, including the Surface, Bio luminescence, and Element Regions. *Surface Reaper Kings are common on the surface itself, emerging from underground. https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Alpha_Reaper_King.png Alpha Surface Reaper Kings are more likely to spawn around the surface. *Subterranean Reaper Kings emerges when a recently transformed Alpha https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Nameless.pngNameless is allowed to remain existent for too long with more of them present. Be prepared for their arrival if you prolong the battle against the Nameless. *Normal Reaper Kings can be found within the Element Region, where they emerge from underground. They can also be found near the transitions between the Bioluminescent Region and Element Region. *Elemental Reaper Kings only emerge inside Rockwell Arena, and have the same behavior as that of Reaper Kings. *Reaper Queens can only be found in Element Region. Reapers from the surface region will follow you to through the rest of the map, unless it turns to day, at which point they will burrow away. Even as an offspring, Reaper is still aggressive to everyone at its baby state, and will steal belongings from deceased adventurers. Notes/Trivia[edit | edit source] *The torn dossier for this creature was first revealed in Community Crunch 105 on September 30, 2017.[1] Unlike the other torn dossiers, this one has blood sprinkled over it. *Reaper does not possess gender unlike most other creatures, but instead will show as a genderless Reaper Queen (for female Reaper) and genderless Reaper King (for male Reaper). **This is similar to the https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Iceworm.png Iceworm Male and https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Iceworm_Queen.png Iceworm Queen, both of which are also marked as 'genderless' despite the name. Unlike the Reaper however, they are not tamable by any means. *Reaper, https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Phoenix.png Phoenix and https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Nameless.png Nameless are currently the only species that do not possess a Scientific name aside from Bosses. *Its blood coloration, appearance, and reproductive cycle appear to be based off the Xenomorphs from the Alien franchise. Their file name is also "Xenomorph". *Reapers are the 12th dino that does not require a saddle to ride on, others being https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Dodorex.png DodoRex, https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Phoenix.png Phoenix, https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Ovis.png Ovis, https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Diplocaulus.png Diplocaulus, https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Griffin.png Griffin, https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Anglerfish.png Anglerfish, https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Direwolf.png Direwolf, https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Equus.png Equus, https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Gigantopithecus.png Gigantopithecus, https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Liopleurodon.png Liopleurodon and https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Wyvern.png Wyvern. **They are also the only dino whose baby offspring will attack, rather than running away on combat. *They are one of three dinos that can only be tamed by imprinting on them at birth, the others being https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Wyvern.png Wyvern and https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Rock_Drake.png Rock Drake. **Much like Rock Drake, tamed Reaper Kings from birth have varying color spawn in their mid section color region, easily identifying a tamed from other wild Reaper King. *Tamed Reapers are buoyant in water and cannot dive below the surface, making the oxygen stat useless for them. *Unlike Nameless, Reapers aren't afraid of charge light, but are still weakened by it. **This effect carries over to Tamed Reapers too, weakening their resistance. *It is possible to become impregnated with a Reaper offspring without the use of a trap, although using this strategy is much more difficult. *Reaper Queens that are ready to impregnate a player will still perform the animation to grab the player even if they're mounted on a tame, but it will not grab them, you can use this to your advantage, allowing your tame to tank the Reaper Queen's heavy hits, and dismount once it begins the animation. *One of the easiest and undoubtedly safest ways to gain XP for a gestating Reaper is to run down the Fertile Chambers rivers and waterways with a large fast-hitting mount, such as a Spinosaur, killing all Coelacanth's and Piranha's in sight. *Baby Reaper Kings do not have eyes (or ear hole), preventing them from telling who's who or listening to whistle until they reached Juvenile. *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Rock_Drake.png Rock Drake tamed by the tribe will not furl their feathers at Tamed Reaper Kings belonging to the same tribe as them. They will however, still have their head feather reacting to other tribe's tamed Reaper King. *Reapers are the few creatures that plays death animation upon deaths, https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Compy.png Compy, https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Dodorex.png DodoRex and https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Deathworm.png Deathworm also play Death Animation as well. *Reaper Queen's animation FPS is 20% faster than Reaper King. *Reapers actually seem to possess opposable thumbs, as one clawed finger points and curls in the opposite direction than the others on each hand. *Tamed Reapers recieve torpor damage, their wild counterpart don't. *The https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Surface_Reaper_King.png Surface Reaper King and the https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Alpha_Reaper_King.png Alpha Surface Reaper King do not need to be summoned by nameless, this allows over 50 Surface Reaper Kings to gang up on you and your mount. Also if it is day the Alpha Reaper will bury out then instantly bury underground, they will do this until nightfall. *You can actually get impregnated while riding a mount if a friend baits the reaper into performing the grab attack. If it hits you, it will pull you off your mount. To trigger this while solo you have to un-mount and let her target you instead of your mount. Be wary, since this is somewhat hard to pull off. **Alternatively while in a mount that lets you shoot or attack, attack the queen yourself with any weapon like a shotgun or a spear. When it is ready to impregnate anyone, be patient as you continue to shoot at it (without killing it) whilst have the light turned off until it tries to grab you. *Before you get impregnated, make sure you clear out the nearby threats, because after the Reaper Queen impregnated you, it will drastically decrease your health and leave you injured, if you didn't clean all the threats nearby, after the Queen impregnated you you will be as good as dead! *The Reaper king is able to Jump, unlike the Reaper Queen whom if force-tamed will burrow into the ground. However, the AI is able to jump. **A Reaper King is capable of jumping over 15 walls high and 40 foundations in length, measured and tested as of 280.115. ***This means that the Reaper King is able to jump over Behemoth gates, which are only 12 walls high. *Reaper King, despite having vast number of available colors for region, are limited from birth due to Reaper Queen's limited color for its Region. This may be a bug. *The Reaper King/Queen cannot be spawned on non-aberration maps with console commands as they simply won't appear. The one exception is the tamed Reaper King variation (xenomorph_character_bp_male_tamed_c) **This seems to have been a bug, as spawning Reaper Queens works on other maps. Tested as of 280.115 on The Center *If she is lured into a trap with a foundation bottom (use at least stone foundations) she will be unable to dig away and disappear. You can exploit this to get the whole tribe impregnated from the same Queen. However, bear in mind that it may not always impregnate survivors if this method is used. *As of Aberration release, Reaper has the highest number of variants out of all other dinosaur/creatures, only beaten by https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Wyvern.png Wyvern with its event variants. *Reaper is the only creature that play death animation first and then turn into ragdoll upon death. *Prior to a hidden update, even after it became full-grown adult, Reaper King was only claimable by the birth-giver. However, even after the update, baby Reaper King are still only claimable by the birth-giver until it reaches adulthood. *The https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Corrupted_Reaper_King.png Corrupted Reaper King only spawns in Extinction and is the only Reaper there. It is untamable like all other Corrupted Creatures. *Unlike the normal Reaper King, https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Corrupted_Reaper_King.png Corrupted Reaper Kings do not possess armor. **In exchange, https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Corrupted_Reaper_King.png Corrupted Reaper Kings have a similar health scaling to that of https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Corrupted_Giganotosaurus.png Corrupted Giganotosaurus. Their base health starts at 18500, and they gain very low amounts per point into health at higher levels. *The https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Corrupted_Reaper_King.png Corrupted Reaper King has a purple projectile while its regular counterpart has a green projectile. This is most likely due to corruption changing its effect completely. *Tamed Reaper Kings never spawn in the wild unless triggered by admin spawn. This is tied in some of the other vehicle, and https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Mek.png Mek. Bug[edit | edit source] *Some of its attack will still damage the durability of armor. Be ready to swap armor pieces if the durability is getting low. **This is probably not a bug, that's how armor works. When you take damage, it soaks some and also takes damage. *Tamed Reaper Kings has "Enable Wandering to Mate" present. It may be a bug due to the given dossier stating that only Reaper Queen can 'reproduce' through forcing offspring into survivor with her tail. **This shares the same bug issue as https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Griffin.png Griffin, which shows that it can be bred, but is genderless. *If a Baby Reaper King gets too close to a survivor or dino without https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Reaper_Pheromone_Gland_(Aberration).png Reaper Pheromone Gland applied and had recently killed a being with food in it, it sometimes refuses to eat, causing itself to starve to death. This can be remedied by going in again and force feed them whilst under the effects of Pheromone Gland. **A temporary solution would be to ensure no one or no dino are close within its aggro range, perferably with a larger box. If it is already aggro'd, apply the gland and force-feed the Reaper to make it eat as usual again. *Sometimes a recently deceased Reaper Queen's carcass will move through the map. *Reaper Queen (force)tamed through console commands shoots acid shrapnel projectile instead of tranquilizing spikes with the secondary attack button on PC, but fires the tranquilizing spikes with the Reload key. The trajectory seems to be stuck at a near perfect straight up trajectory regardless where the user is aiming. *While Reaper King has variant amount of possible color possible which is only noticeable upon reaching Juvenile, it is currently only limiting to the color Region 0 of 5 colors, with both Region 4 and 5 restricted to one color when there are more than one possible color. *Reaper King Baby left in statis for too long when transitioning to Juvenile will "bury" in air, as it cannot render the original body while it is in statis. *When reclaiming Reaper King, its name reverts back to its original name, and automatically wanders as if it was a baby, requiring manually disabling wander. Category:Monsters Category:Creatures Category:Beasts